particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Klikut
The Klikut ( ) are an indigenous people of Dovani, belonging to the Shinjalan group, which also includes Orincos. The Klikut have also been heavily influenced by the Gao-Showa peoples. Most Klikut live within the borders of Sekowo and its colonies, primarily in the States of Argos, Cho'kun, and Midway. History The first recorded meeting between the 'civilized' world and the Klikut people was in 2450, twenty kilometers East of the Undarro Border. At the time Sekowan geographers were exploring the area in an attempt to begin to map the unknown territories East of Sekowo. During the geographers exploration a thunderstorm rolled in from the North-East, forcing the group to look for shelter. Eventually they came across a cave in the nearby hills. The discovery of this cave proved to offer more than just protection from the storm to the geographers, as they soon discovered an elaborate mural near the back of the cave near a collapsed tunnel. The team, after waiting out the storm radioed the nearest outpost (10 miles West), and informed them of there situation. Several weeks later a full expedition including most of the first geography team as well as anthropologists, archaeologists and two ex-marines left from the outpost to explore the area. After several days, three of which were spent exclusively exploring and studying the cave, the group came across a clearing with a well used fire pit. The discovery caused a great deal of excitement among the group as the symbols on the brickwork were resemblant to some known cultures, but were highly unique in and of themselves. After several hours exploring the clearing searching for further artifacts a group of Klikut, whom, it was later learned, had been observing the team since they had been exploring the caves, made there presence known. The Klikut, being the good natured people that they are invited the expedition back to their village. The group spent several weeks learning and teaching to and from the Klikut. Over the last 60 years much has been learned about the Klikut, and most of the Klikut lands are now known. During the 'cultural blossoming' of the late 25th century the Klikut migrated more into Sekowo proper, with a significant minority moving to Kasmenai, causing a new cultural dynamic throughout Sekowo. Culture Klikut culture is very rich in the arts and creativity in general. The Klikut are an animist hunter gatherer society in the fall and winter and an agricultural based society in the Spring and Summer. The Klikut have a rich cultural history, do to their own long history as well as a great deal of cultural blending over the centuries. Klikut culture has some aspects that resemble those of Gao-Showa and Orinco cultures, leading many to believe that these three civilization, or there predecessors were in regular contact at some point in the past, this theory has been further bolstered by the presence of Daenism and related religions among several Klikut tribes. Beliefs Klikut spirituality is unique in that there has never been a belief in a creator deity. The majority of Klikut are Animists, believing that all life is precious and that the only times one should kill an animal is in defence or for food, and that the animal must be honored after its death. There are slight differences in these beliefs from area to area, usually having to do with abstaining from using animals as food. One of the oddest aspects of Klikut beliefs, and indeed one that transcends the barriers of there other beliefs has to do with there creation. The Klikut do not believe in a creator deity, but rather that they are partially descended from the 'Uwa ana', roughly translated as 'old ones', an ancient, powerful and advanced civilization that, according to some of the oldest known Klikut beliefs 'flew among the orbs beyond the sky', while the validity of the latter claim is not known, considering that many different indigenous civilizations to Dovani have similar stories of ancient and advanced civilizations, many believe that there is a single ancient and as of yet unknown civilization that once inhabited Dovani. The Klikut also practice the religions of their neighbouring peoples, which they often syncretise into their own beliefs. Many Klikut, due to long-term cultural contact, practice Orinco Polytheism, and since their discovery and interaction with the Kunihito peoples, the Klikut have also adopted many aspects of modern Gao-Showan religions. Government The Klikut have two systems of government, tribal government, and the Inter-tribal confederation. Tribal Government Decisions on the tribal level are made through direct democracy. All tribe members capable of decision making (usually 14 and over) vote on issues that affect the tribe. Inter-tribal Confederation Decisions that affect all the tribes of an area are made through a Confederation comprised of the voted on representing member of each tribe. Because of this system of governance being so much like the Federal governments that make up the nations of Dovani and Sekowo particular, the Klikut have found it easy to understand and fit into modern society. Society Klikut society does not have gender roles or hierarchies like many other civilization have and do, which has lead to a society of true equality. The other most notable aspect of Klikut society is the absence of monetary use in everyday life. While the Klikut do trade on an individual and tribal basis, most things considered important to the tribe, being food, shelter and protection are shared among the tribe and is a communal affair. Category:Dovani Category:Ethnic groups Category:Sekowo